


Thirst

by jdalex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdalex/pseuds/jdalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't need Liam. Doesn't need to see him again. He definitely doesn't care about Liam.</p><p>Harry is lying to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

Harry’s bored and hungry and he can hear the two of them upstairs. She’s giggling and he’s growling and why is it that the only other vampires he knows happen to be fucking each other? He’ll admit that they’re cute and get on really well and honestly Harry does like Perrie, it’s just, when _you_ don’t have a mate with the same genetic makeup as you it’s hard to not want to gag every time she kisses his nose or he wraps his arms around her waist and starts making these contented noises.

 

This again brings up the question as to why the three of them seem to be the only vampires in the world. Harry would like to find some others, someone that he can sleep with without having to worry about accidentally murdering them and a small apart of his brain that he’s constantly trying to squash keeps telling him he isn’t completely averse to the thought of having someone to just – be with.

 

He’s starting to feel a little light headed now and he’s sure if waits too much longer he’s going to be subdued to a killer headache. He sighs, pushing himself off the couch and marches up the stairs, making his coming presence known to the lovebirds in Zayn’s room.

 

He doesn’t even bother knocking, not caring if they’re naked or not, “I’m going hunting, you coming or…?”

 

“I’d rather fuck, Haz, thanks.” Is all Zayn says before he’s suddenly in front of him at his bedroom door and slowly pushing Harry out of the way so he can close it, a full mouth smirk on his lips, fangs showing. He, luckily, isn’t naked, the same can’t be said for Perrie but it’s not like Harry’s never see her naked before and he barely bats an eye at her naked form.

 

The door clicks and Harry can’t resist, “Don’t break the bed, or the walls, or the house, while I’m out.”

 

“Don’t go bursting into flames. Contrary to popular belief, I do actually like having you around!” Zayn does this every time Harry leaves by himself. As if he doesn’t have the brains enough to be back before the sun rises. It is nice, however, the sentiment of it, it’s about as touchy feely as the pair of them get.

 

Harry chuckles to himself but turns and is out the door and slowly making his way down a deserted street in town in the blink of an eye, being the undead has tons of perks, speed, is one of them.

 

He wanders into one of the pubs, it’s quiet and the doorman doesn’t even give him a once over. He was turned right before his twenty-first birthday so it’s no difficult feat to pull off looking eighteen.

 

The smell hits him like a truck, blood, flowing thickly through the veins of the few people scattered around the place. His fangs dig into his bottom gums and they throb with the need to feed. He feels his cock twitch as well at the thought. It took him a just a mere week after he was changed to realize feeding and sex go very well together.

 

He retracts his fangs, licking over his bottom lip as he does and quietly goes to sit at the bar, scanning the area for someone he wants. No one really peaks his interest at first so he decides to wait, ordering a beer in the process. Alcohol has no effect on him but he still enjoys the taste.

 

He’s over dressed for this pub, he stands out and he knows it. That’s the point though. Humans are fickle, they gravitate towards the brightest light in the room and they’re falling right into Harry’s trap.

 

+

 

Liam’s not entirely sure how he got here, standing at the front door of this pub he usually avoids, doorman looking back and forth between him and his ID. He’s nineteen for fuck’s sake but he’s cursed with a baby face and really, all he wants right now is stiff drink to drown his sorrows.

 

_“Liam, it’s just – well you see I’ve found someone – else.”_

 

Right.

 

 _“I still love you, it’s just, well I’m not_ in love _with you, like, anymore.”_

Of course.

 

_“We could still be friends, I mean, I’d like that, if you would?”_

Sure.

 

Liam’s self-loathing has never been as high as it is tonight. Louis, his ~~boyfriend~~ ex-boyfriend, had found someone else, and instead of reacting like a normal person (anger, yelling, punching, kicking, etc.) Liam had let Louis walk all over him, pretended that it was absolutely fine that he had been cheated on and now was being left for said person Louis had cheated on him with. Liam’s too fucking nice.

 

The doorman finally decides that _yes_ Liam is actually of age and _yes_ that is indeed Liam’s real ID and is let in. Liam mumbles something along the lines of ‘ _brains of a fucking caveman’_ when he’s out of earshot because Liam may be too nice but he’s not stupid.

 

The pub’s practically empty, which is odd because it’s Friday night and the only thing you can do in this town is drink. Then again, Liam thinks about it, this place is darkly lit, magazines stacked sky high on the far side wall and there’s a lingering smell of urine Liam hopes is coming from the bathroom and not the floorboards.

 

The barman looks at least fifty and is wearing an eye patch, he doesn’t want to know if it’s for show or not. He scans the other people loitering around and they all look like they’ve been rode hard and put away wet one too many times.

 

He glances up at the bar and that’s when someone catches his eye. He can only see his profile and the stranger hasn’t noticed Liam, which is good because he knows he’s already been staring for too long. The stranger looks young, around Liam’s age, which is the first good sign. He’s got a mop of curls that should look unruly and messy but it looks so good on the man that Liam suddenly wants to run his fingers through them. Curly, Liam’s decided to call him that until he knows his name, reaches for his drink and Liam watches as his lips curl around the mouth of the bottle and Liam’s never wanted to kiss someone whose name he didn’t know until now.

 

He’s also suddenly forgotten why he came here in the first the place, forgotten about Louis and that bloke he’s run off with, Niall, his brain supplies as an afterthought, forgotten why he needed to drown in alcohol at all. Now he just wants to at least know the name of the beautiful boy at the bar before the night’s over.

 

His feet are moving on their own accord and because he’s not watching where he’s going and has never been the most graceful person, he trips. The chair skids across the floor but he somehow manages to stay up right. He glances to the bar under his eye lashes and curly is staring at him. _Great first impression._

 

+

 

There’s an awful ruckus behind Harry suddenly and he flicks his gaze over to investigate, someone’s tripped over a chair leg and the blush on his cheeks is making Harry’s mouth water. He apologizes to no one in particular, still blushing and slowly makes his way up to the bar stool just one over from where Harry is currently seated.

 

He’s still embarrassed, fumbling over his words when he orders a drink and Harry can’t stop himself from finding the human endearing. He slides a seat over quickly so he’s right next to the blushing man and when the barkeep comes back with his drink Harry’s immediately paying for it, “S’on me, for your troubles.” He winks at the man and notices the blush rising further up his cheeks, spreading down his neck and disappearing at the collar of his shirt. He smells amazing and Harry has to curl his fingers into his palms, the sharp pain reminding him to keep calm.

 

“I’m a klutz.” The man mumbles, “But thank you – for that.”

 

Harry nods and extends his hand, “Harry.”

 

The man takes his hand, shaking firmly and locking eyes with him, “Liam.”

 

…later…

 

Liam’s a bit pissed now, and Harry, well Harry’s pretending he is. He’s currently got his hand fairly high on Liam’s thigh, higher than what would be deemed a friendly manner. No Harry’s hand, fingers splayed, squeezing the meat of Liam’s thigh, means only one thing, _I want you._ Liam’s knows this, is giddy with the knowledge of it actually because Harry is gorgeous and nice and _wants_ him and he takes another swig from his drink because he’s got to be dreaming.

 

Liam’s scent is now permeating all of Harry’s brain as the alcohol courses through his system. Harry’s practically high off it, his dick causing an obscene bulge in his jeans and he can barely control himself as vivid images of him sinking into Liam, fangs pressed to his neck, cock balls-deep inside of him.

 

He leans in, letting his blunt human teeth nibble at Liam’s pulse point and whispers, “Can we go back to yours? I wanna fuck you Liam.”

 

Liam whimpers at his words, nodding anxiously and quickly pulling Harry off the bar stools and out the front door of the pub. Harry chuckles darkly into the back of Liam’s neck and starts making a nuisance of himself as they stumble down the street to Liam’s flat. He rubs up against Liam’s body, kissing and licking on the sweet flesh where Liam’s neck and shoulder meet. Liam’s trembling under him in anticipation.

 

“I – fuck – uh, just this way.” Liam mumbles, slowly steering himself and Harry in the right direction.

 

When they do finally get to Liam’s front door, the keys jingle loudly as he tries to fit them in the lock, hands shaking. Harry’s smirking again, hands trailing down Liam’s torso and he can’t stop himself from palming the bulge in Liam’s pants.

 

“ _Fuck_ ” Liam hisses, the door finally unlocking and they stagger inside.

 

It’s been over a hundred years since Harry’s been properly drunk and he can’t really remember how it felt but if he was going to try and describe it, it would be like what he’s feeling now. His hands are everywhere, lips almost permanently attached to Liam’s skin and when Liam’s hands come up and rub at Harry’s torso, sides, fingers raking through his hair, his whole body throbs, fangs descending and scraping lightly against Liam’s neck.

 

Liam whimpers at the feeling and Harry wants this so much he’s feeling light headed (he blames that on not feeding in over 24 hours), “Bed, where’s your bed love?”

 

Liam’s eyes are dark with lust when he pulls away from Harry and glances up at him. He looks dazed but turns and pulls Harry up the stairs and down a hallway into his bedroom. Harry’s on him again in seconds, pushing him towards the bed and pulling his and Liam’s shirt off on the way. They both shimmy out of their jeans and then Harry’s pushing Liam down onto the bed and hovering over him.

 

“I’m so hard for you.” he growls, hips dropping down to prove his point. “I wanna fuck you Liam, can I?”

 

Liam whimpers underneath him, body trembling in keenness and he merely nods his head before leaning up and pressing his mouth, hot and wet, against Harry’s. Liam’s smell is overwhelming now, his arousal pushing itself onto Harry and his body is already trembling with the need to come.

 

He pulls back quickly, trying to distract himself and pulls Liam’s and his pants down. Liam’s cock is pretty, a word Harry’s never used to describe a penis before but right now it seems the only word fitting. He reaches down, wrapping his fist around Liam’s length and starts to work him in hand. Liam whines, hips rutting up into the friction and Harry can feel his cock twitch hard against Liam’s thigh, drooling out a tiny pool of pre-come.

 

“Lube?” and his voice is wrecked. Harry can’t understand why he’s so wound up, he’s been doing this for literally a century and now, in just minutes, Liam’s turned him back into a pubescent boy. Liam’s arm stretches toward the nightstand but with Harry’s hand working him he can’t focus enough to actually pull the bottle from the drawer.

 

 _Well,_ Harry thinks, _at least I’m not the only one._ Harry stretches over, from his position he can reach further than Liam and he bites into the inside of his cheek when his fingers wrap around the bottle.

 

It doesn’t take long, they’re both already extremely aroused and Harry barely has three fingers in before Liam’s thrashing around and begging for his cock. Harry pulls away, fumbling with the condom when Liam mumbles something. He stops, looks up at Liam and that lovely blush is back on his features, starting at his cheeks and slowly crawling down his neck and chest. Liam looks beautiful.

 

“What?” he asks once he’s stopped staring.

 

Liam clears his throat. “Can I touch you?”

 

Harry doesn’t think now is the time for subtleties and if this were a normal situation, Harry might even laugh at how hesitant Liam sounds considering they’re both stark naked and Harry’s just had his fingers up Liam’s arse. Somehow though, it doesn’t, if anything, it just turns him on more and he’s nodding his head, his brain finally catching up with his body.

 

Liam’s fingers are warm when they touch Harry, he shifts so he’s sitting up now, closer to Harry and his eyes are wide in amazement. He starts at Harry’s collarbones, tracing the bone under the flesh before slowly making his way down. His fingers glide over Harry’s nipples, already hard and Harry sucks in a quick breath at the sensation his fingers cause. He moves lower, tracing the outline of Harry’s stomach muscles and the smallest twitch of a smile appears when Harry’s muscles flutter under his touch.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” Liam murmurs, voice soft and sounding somewhat unbelieving, “Can’t understand how you want me.”

 

Harry’s actually going to rebut that statement, because Liam’s fit and Harry’s extremely attracted to him but when he opens his mouth to speak it happens to be the exact time that Liam wraps his fist around Harry’s cock and well, Harry’s not really thinking anymore.

 

Liam’s grip is firm and warm and confident and Harry bites into his bottom lip to stop himself from doing something embarrassing like whimper. His fangs dig into the flesh of his lower lip and break the skin, he can taste the blood in his mouth and he licks over the wounds quickly to heal them.

 

He wants to tell Liam to lie down, to let Harry fuck him but Liam flicks his wrist and Harry can do nothing but moan.

 

“If that’s not the hottest thing I’ve ever heard…” Liam trails off and Harry has to stop this or he’s going to come all over Liam’s stomach.

 

“Lay –” he tries to compose himself some because he sounds just as aroused as he really is, “Lie down Liam.”

 

Liam does as Harry says and situates himself among the pillows, pulls his knees to his chest and Harry rolls the condom over his length before crawling up the bed and hovering over Liam.

 

They lock eyes and Harry reaches down to guide himself to Liam’s entrance. He slides in slowly, using all the amount of self-control he has to not thrust into Liam wildly until he comes. Liam whines lowly in the back of his throat when Harry’s thighs are finally flush with his arse and his hands scramble up, fingers locking into Harry’s thick curls and pulling him down into a searing kiss.

 

Harry waits, his mind dizzy with arousal as Liam becomes accustomed to his length. He nods weakly, his soft pick lips nudging against Harry’s, his chocolate hues shut and Harry starts moving slowly, gyrating his hips in small circles and thrusting in, letting Liam feel how hot and hard Harry is inside him.

 

Harry’s fangs throb behind his lips, his mouth watering as his mind is shouting at him incessantly to feed, to take Liam whole. He waits though, he knows that if he plans this right, not only he, but Liam as well, will experience one powerful orgasm.

 

Liam gasps from underneath him, head falling heavily into the pillows and his grip on Harry’s arms tighten when Harry’s cock nudges at the bundle of nerves buried deep inside him. “ _Fuck_ ” he chokes out, “There, god, right there, _Harry_.” He whines at the end as Harry thrusts in again and hits that spot.

 

Harry’s pace increases, thrusting rougher into Liam’s body and the headboard is starting to knock against the wall. Liam moans, encouraging Harry on, and he watches as Liam reaches down get a hand on his cock.

 

Harry grabs hold of Liam’s wrists, stopping momentarily to push them above his head and into the mattress. “Can’t you come like this Liam? Just from my cock fucking into you?” Harry’s voice is rough, deeper and slower than usual and Liam’s pupils dilate and darken to a near black.

 

He starts thrusting again, more determined than ever and when he glances between them, watching Liam’s cock bob with the movements he’s making, a hot spark settles at the base of Harry’s abdomen. He moans, “Fuck Liam.”

 

Liam answers him with a moan of his own and Harry can feel the tendons in Liam’s wrists working as he flexes and fights against Harry’s hold. Liam starts babbling then, “I’ve never –” he whines, hips rocking hard against Harry’s, “I don’t know if –”

 

Harry brings his knees under him more, pushing Liam’s arse up and he starts snapping his hips against Liam’s. He’s close, that desperate feeling in his balls is making his movements frantic. He drops his head into the crock of Liam’s neck, breathing in the heady scent of arousal and fast pumping blood just under the surface. Liam’s keening against Harry’s ear, pleading and he’s starting to tighten around Harry’s length.

 

Liam’s gasps suddenly, as if he’s just gotten the wind knocked out of him, and whispers “Gonna come.” And at that instant, Harry lets his instincts take over, his teeth sink into Liam’s neck and at the same time, he can feel the hot spurt of Liam’s come on his stomach. Liam shakes beneath him as he rides out his orgasm and as the sweet taste of Liam’s blood fills his mouth and drips down his throat, he lets himself come as well.

 

It’s powerful, one of the most powerful orgasms he’s ever had and he starts whimpering, actually _whimpering_ , into Liam’s neck as he empties himself into the condom. His body starts to curl in with the force of it, eyes squeezing shut involuntarily and Liam’s still shaking through aftershocks as Harry continues to drink from him.

 

Harry drinks until he’s sated, listening carefully to the intensity of Liam’s heartbeat slow down and when he reaches that faint level he pulls away. The wound closes up in seconds and when Liam’s head lulls to the side and their eyes lock, Harry’s overcome with the urge to drain him, to suck the very life from him and the self-control he’s lacking right now is scaring him.

 

“I knew it.” Liam mumbles but Harry’s forcing himself away, off the bed and he’s gathering his clothes with speed he shouldn’t be using openly in front of a human but Liam’s out of it, he’ll be asleep in minutes.

 

He’s almost out the door, shirt in his hands because he hasn’t got the time to actually put it on, when he hears the faintest slur of _‘Stay’_ and Harry fights every fiber in his body screaming at him to turn around and go back to Liam because he doesn’t trust himself and he _won’t_ kill this man.

 

Liam’s unconscious before the door clicks shut behind Harry.

 

He has to feed twice more on the way home, he feels savage, his mind not his own and he barely even notices he’s drained the blonde girl of every inch of her life. She falls lifeless to the muddy ground at his feet and he’s gone in the blink of an eye, standing at his door step and Zayn is pulling the front door open as Harry ascends the stairs.

 

“What the hell happened to you?” There’s a hint worry in his voice and if Harry wasn’t so out of it he’d appreciate the rare tone.

 

“I – I’m –” he shakes his head with intent to clear it, his fangs have yet to retract and no matter how hard he tries they won’t budge, still throbbing with want for blood. “Something’s wrong.”

 

“Why didn’t you _feed_?!” Zayn growls, leaving Harry to go to the kitchen to get him a blood bag. Perrie is watching him from the staircase with weary eyes.

 

Zayn returns, puncturing the bag with his own fangs before pushing it to Harry’s mouth.

 

“I did.” He whispers, but doesn’t refuse the drink, it feels as if it’s been days since he last feed, not minutes.

 

Zayn waits, makes him finish the whole bag before asking Harry what he means. His eyebrows furrow and he studies Harry for longer than normal before speaking, “What do you mean you did?”

 

Harry’s head falls back against the wall he’s rested against, fangs finally retracting with a short stab of pain, “I did feed, three times. That’s what I mean, something’s wrong.”

 

Zayn pinches at the bridge of nose and settles better on his knees at Harry’s feet. “You need to tell me everything that happened tonight.”

 

Zayn’s older than Harry, a good half a century older. He’s seen things and experienced things he’s sure Harry would have nightmares over. Zayn’s the one that changed Harry, in fact. He found him, bleeding out through a gunshot wound in the middle of a forest, the amount of blood making Harry extremely easy to find. Harry had pleaded with Zayn, begged and cried about how he wasn’t ready to die, not yet. Zayn had made the decision and changed Harry, sick of being alone. In the back of his mind he’ll always think about how selfish he was, how he changed Harry for his own benefit. Harry argues otherwise, _‘You saved me, I was dying and then you gave me this – this amazing life.’_ Harry slipped into the change like a worn pair of jeans, comfortable and well loved. Zayn couldn’t begin to comprehend Harry’s easy acceptance at this deplorable lifestyle, his past catching up with him to remind him that this life, this hell, is anything but a gift.

 

“There was this guy, he’s so fit Zayn, he smelled so good. We went back to his place and I fucked him, I’ve never came that hard.”

 

“Spare me the sex details Haz.”

 

Harry smirks at him, a sign he’s slowly slipping back to his old self. “Right, Well I fed off of him when I came and I lost control, I thought, for the first I wasn’t going to be able stop myself. I–” His brows pull together as he thinks, “I don’t really remember how I got here. I just remember how he tasted and how he felt and I kept thinking ‘ _don’t kill him, don’t kill him’_ and I didn’t, I know I didn’t.” Harry’s gaze is elsewhere and Zayn knows he’s getting lost in his thoughts again.

 

Zayn glances over his shoulder to where Perrie is sitting on the stairs. She has this knowing look in her eyes and Zayn nods. “Why don’t you go up to bed Hazza, you’ve had a rough night.”

 

Harry glances up him, his eyes still a little glossy and he’s aroused, Zayn can smell it. “Yeah,” he mumbles, fumbling to his feet and with a ‘good night’ to the both them he’s up the stairs and in his room.

 

Zayn sighs, rubbing his hands over his face and he hears Perrie come and take a seat next to him. “He’s fucked.” Zayn mumbles. He listens, really listens and he can already hear Harry’s deep breathing, he must have been unconscious the second his head hit the pillow.

 

“What are you going to do? You have to at least tell him what’s going on.” Perrie’s just as old as Zayn, maybe a little older, they’ve always kept the logistics of their relationship to a minimum. She’s probably one the wisest persons he knows as well and he’s glad he has someone like her at his side right now.

 

“I’m not sure how he’s going to handle it… knowing he’s now bound to this human. He reeks of sex, and his libido is going to be through the roof now that he’s already had a taste.” Zayn slams his fist down on the floorboard, it whines under the pressure of his hit and splinters around the force of it. “If he hadn’t of had sex with this guy I could have saved him, taken away before the pull got too strong… he fucked himself and now I have to clean up the pieces.”

 

Perrie pulls his hand away from his face, she stares at him, golden eyes glittering with accusation. “Why are you acting like this is a death sentence? This is rare thing in our world, so rare that we barely even know what it all entails. Maybe Harry won’t be affected like others had, there are different degrees to this Zayn. And maybe this is what he needs, the all-consuming love and want, protection and need to be with one another.” Perrie’s always been a romantic and Zayn doesn’t doubt that she wishes this kind of thing would have happened to them.

 

“Love, I’m not sure Harry’s going to see it like that. He has a lot less self-control than you do and he does stupid things, he’ll try to stay away once he finds out, wait just too long until he snaps with need and in the heat of the moment he’ll kill him. I’m not sure I want to know what would happen to him if that does come true.”

 

“Why don’t you just talk to him first before getting ahead of yourself? You need to trust him, give him a little credit.”

 

Meanwhile, back at Liam’s flat, he’s slipping in and out of consciousness, mind bluffing the lines of reality and dreams. The soft burn on his neck from Harry’s fangs, the euphoria that was coursing through his body from Harry feeding from him. Just like that, Liam jolted up out of bed in realization. The unnatural beauty, the calm demeanor regardless of alcohol. Liam’s hand searches for the vampire and the cold sheets leave him feeling alone and confused.

 

+

 

Harry dreams that night. But not so much a dream, more of just snippets of Liam’s mouth, Liam’s body beneath his, Liam moaning out his name, Liam’s cock –

 

Harry jolts awake, trembling from the realism of the dream and his dick is a steel rod pressing into his belly. He’s turned over in his sleep, cock trapped between his stomach and the mattress and he doesn’t even think twice. His fists clench into the sheets and he drops his head into his pillow, rutting furiously into the bed. He’s already close, his cock is wet and sticky with pre-come and the friction of the sheets is causing him to hiss in pleasure.

 

He can still feel the ghost of Liam’s fingers on him, how he felt buried deep inside him, how Liam’s lips felt against his own – he barely manages a chocked off groan before he’s coming, soaking the sheets beneath him and quivering as his hips continue to move subtly.

 

He mentally kicks himself as he realizes what he’s just done, wanked over a human. What is it about Liam that’s got him so wound up? He can feel this lingering desire in the pit of his stomach, this want to be near Liam, to watch him and protect him and his jaw flexes as he fights that urge with every ounce of self-control he has. He won’t, absolutely _will not,_ let this piety human scramble his brain and his normal way of life. He doesn’t need to go see him, he doesn’t need to worry about him and most certainly does not need Zayn to know about any of this.

 

He rolls onto his back, away from the mess he’s made and his stomach is wet with his own fluids but he’s a little too satisfied to be fussed about that. He reaches towards his headboard, grabbing at the cord to open his drapes and he stares outside when they open. It’s early dusk, there are pink hues still hanging around in the sky. It’s a clear night and he appreciates it because he doesn’t really get to enjoy the sun like he used to. That’s one thing he does miss about being human, which is something he’d never thought of until he was changed, the heat of the sun on his skin. It always made him feel calm and warm inside. Now, if anything, the sun’s more like a mortal enemy than the comforting friend he knew before this life.

 

He’s feeling a bit lazy today and when he does finally roll out of bed and shower, he decides that an animal would be best for feeding today, a lot less work and it’s not such a big deal to him (morally anyway) when he kills it, human’s always send him on a guilt trip and he tries to avoid killing them as best he can.

 

When Harry gets downstairs, Zayn and Perrie are on the couch watching a movie that makes Harry laugh.

 

“ _Interview with the Vampire_?”

 

“It’s good.” Perrie replies, eyes not moving from the screen.

 

“Feeling better Hazza?” Zayn asks. Harry glances over at him and can see he’s still worried.

 

“Fine, never better, was actually thinking about going hunting, you wanna come?”

 

That peaks Perrie’s interest and she looks from the screen to Harry to over her shoulder at Zayn. She raises an eyebrow at him and Harry knows they’re having some silent conversation.

 

“Yeah,” Zayn says although he’s still looking at Perrie when he says it.

 

Harry waits a few seconds and Zayn doesn’t budge, doesn’t stop looking in Perrie’s eyes and Harry’s close to being irritated. “Now?”

 

“Right,” Zayn pulls away from Perrie, pecking her lips lightly and turning to face Harry, “Right.”

 

Animals always leave him not totally satisfied. Carnivores are better than herbivores, their diet closer to humans but there’s still always a gnawing feeling in the back of his mind after he feeds off one. He’s taken down two badgers and one red fox while Zayn’s settled on some red deer. The unfilled sensation churns in his stomach but he’s sated for blood and that’s enough.

 

“Think I’m gonna head into town” he mentions to Zayn as they slowly make their way back to the house.

 

Zayn cocks an eyebrow at him, “You sure that’s a good idea?”

 

Harry scoffs at him, gives a look that says _‘I’ll be fine’_ and starts heading in the direction towards town.

 

“Haz wait.”

 

Harry’s shoulders drop, “Zayn, seriously I’ll be –”

 

“You’re going to see that human again aren’t you?”

 

Harry turns, gives him a questioning look before speaking, “What? I don’t know, maybe.”

 

“Did you dream about him last night?”

 

And wow, Harry wasn’t expecting that. He actually can’t even stutter an answer before Zayn’s cutting him off.

 

“You stink like sex Harry, you have all day, even after you showered, I heard you when you woke up – l wasn’t trying to, I was just checking to see if you were awake and you said his name when you came, I’m not sure you were aware of that.”

 

No. Harry wasn’t aware of that. How is it all of a sudden Zayn’s inside his mind? “I – okay so maybe I was planning on going to see him tonight, what’s it matter? I’m not gonna feed off him, he’d be too weak and –”

 

“Harry! Do you hear yourself? You’re going to see a human for no reason at all, why because you like his company?”

 

Harry’s brain snaps, he’s fangs extend and he growls, long and low in his throat, something he’s never done to Zayn before. “I’ll go see him if I want, and it’s none of your fucking business.” Harry turns his back on Zayn but he can hear Zayn growl behind him. It’s not threatening, more frustrated.

 

“Fine do whatever the fuck you want, just don’t come crying back to me when it blows up in your face!”

 

There’s a soft rustle of trees and Harry knows Zayn’s gone. Zayn’s words swim in his head and he rubs at his temples as he walks. Harry’s never been excellent at facing problems, preferring to bury his head in the sand and let it fester until it’s too late and there’s only one option left. Consequences aren’t a priority and Harry is in no mood to change it.

 

Harry will be the first one to admit he’s more of a ‘live in the moment’ kinda guy and right now, in this moment, he wants Liam.

 

Harry guesses it’s about midnight when he’s finally standing outside Liam’s flat. The moon’s high in the sky and when Harry glances up, he can see the faint light coming from Liam’s bedroom window. He smiles to himself before knocking, the thought of actually leaping in through his window (it’s open, Liam’s practically begging for it) was extremely tempting but he’d rather not give the fragile human a heart attack.

 

Harry listens, he can hear Liam get up from his bed and paddle down the stairs and stop just short of the door.

 

“Who’s there?” Liam’s voice is cautious and he sounds tired, Harry’s suddenly worried he woke him.

 

“Um – it’s – it’s me, uh Harry.” Harry’s nervous, which doesn’t make sense, but Harry’s starting to overlook things like that because it seems everything with Liam doesn’t make sense.

 

There’s a small squeaking noise from behind the wood before Harry can hear the lock working and the door’s pulled open. “Harry! I – wow, I wasn’t expecting to see you again. I um, come in! Or don’t if you don’t want to –”

 

“No, I would like to come in.” Harry smiles and he can hear the sound of Liam’s heartbeat increase. He steps inside and notes the way Liam keeps glancing at him when he thinks Harry isn’t looking. “Were you asleep?”

 

“Oh, no I was just – laying around, been feeling kinda weak all day.”

 

Harry mentally winces. “Oh. Yeah, that’s my fault. Sorry.” And why is he apologizing?

 

Liam merely smiles, “No worries. I’m getting kinda of tired from just standing though so if you’d like to go up to my bedroom?” Liam’s eyes widen when he realizes what he’s suggesting and that beautiful blush is back on features.

 

Harry smiles again, bigger this time, his dimples popping out and he nods, “Yeah, let’s go upstairs.”

 

When they get up to his bedroom, Liam immediately lays down on the bed, propping himself up against the headboard and watches as Harry looks around his room. Harry’s fingers trail over the spines of books that look very well loved, he knows the name of most of them, and smiles to himself when he senses a theme. “You seem very interested in Vampires.” He glances over his shoulder and catches Liam ducking his head in embarrassment.

 

Harry continues over to Liam’s dresser, looking at the faces in the many photos Liam has set up against his mirror. His fingers skid over the wood and he’s studying the face of a man Liam seems _very_ friendly with when Liam gasps. He glances up, catching Liam’s eyes in the mirror and understands instantly.

 

“It’s weird, I mean I’ve read about it but – to actually experience it.”

 

“Pain in the arse really, I never know what I look like.”

 

Liam looks as if he’s going to say something, but decides against it and just swallows hard. Harry looks back at the picture of Liam and the man whose name he doesn’t know and picks up the picture. “Do you have a boyfriend?” for some reason, saying it out loud causes a huge wave of jealousy to crash over Harry and he can hear the crack of the wood of the frame under his fingertips as his grip tightens.

 

“What? Oh – no god no!” Liam’s at his side then, pulling the picture out of his grasp and tossing it out the window, literally tossing it out the widow and Harry raises his eyebrows when he looks back at Liam, the faint sound of glass shattering as the frame hits the street outside. “I mean, like I did, but he cheated on me, then left me for the guy he cheated on me with and I somehow forgot to throw out that picture of his ugly mug.”

 

Liam’s ex-boyfriend is anything but ugly, bright blue eyes and perfectly flipped hair but after hearing what he’s done to Liam, ugly is definitely the word he has in mind. “I’m sorry.”

 

Liam scoffs, “Don’t be, wouldn’t have wandered into that pub last night if he hadn’t.” He’s blushing again and Harry can feel his mouth water.

 

“I’m sorry for leaving the way I did as well. I just – didn’t trust myself. I don’t know, I’m going through weird things right now that I have no idea how to explain but I’m sorry for running out on you. I should have stayed and made sure you were okay.”

 

Liam simply shakes his head, “It’s no problem, you got what you wanted from me, gave me the best sex of my life and I didn’t die. I’d say all around that’s a win-win for the both of us yeah? Plus I didn’t ever expect to see you again so this is a nice surprise as well.” Something clicks in Liam’s mind then and he waits a few seconds before speaking, “Why are you here?”

 

Harry stops, “I –” his eyebrows furrow as he thinks, “I don’t really know.” Harry doesn’t know when he stepped closer to Liam but they’re only inches apart now, breath mingling together and Harry watches as Liam’s gaze flicks down his lips for a second before returning to his eyes. Harry smirks.

 

“I’m going to kiss you Liam.”

 

Harry leans in and Liam whispers a small “please” before their lips are pushing against each other. Liam’s lips are chapped but soft and Harry licks across the seam of them and in response, Liam’s mouth falls open with a tiny moan.

 

Liam’s fingers come up under Harry’s shirt and leave burning trails of pleasure behind as he rakes his nails over Harry’s muscles. Harry shivers under the feeling and pushes in closer to Liam’s body. The scent of Liam’s arousal is getting stronger, filling Harry’s nostrils and he pulls away slowly. “We need to slow down, I can’t have sex with you tonight.”

 

Liam almost whimpers, “Why?”

 

Harry chuckles at the desperation in Liam’s voice and rubs his fingers through Liam’s hair as he studies him, “Because I won’t be able to control myself and I can’t feed from you again tonight, you’re too weak, I’d kill you.”

 

“I can’t think of a better way to die.” Liam murmurs, his eyes have fallen shut under Harry’s affection and Harry’s mouth ends curl upwards.

 

“You’re awfully comfortable with the fact that a monster is kissing you. You’re weak and wouldn’t be able to put up much of a fight if I wanted to kill you.”

 

Harry listens, hears how Liam’s heartbeat doesn’t increase, watches how his eyes stay closed and his head tilts even more into Harry’s touch. “I don’t think you’re a monster.”

 

Harry’s eyes flash with something dangerous and he pulls his hand away, causing Liam to open his eyes and look at Harry. “You have no idea.” Harry growls, fangs extending and Liam’s eyes go a bit wide. _There,_ he thinks, _that’s how you’re supposed to react to me you stupid human, you’re supposed to be afraid._

 

“I should go.” Harry says, stepping back from Liam and he ignores the hurt he sees flashing in Liam’s eyes.

 

“Will I – Can I see you again?”

 

 _Yes!_ a voice screams inside his mind. “Maybe, I might be more tempted to swing by if you leave your window open, thought about jumping through it tonight.”

 

Liam glances over at his window and when he looks back Harry’s gone, no sound or goodbye, just gone. Liam sighs, touches his fingers lightly to his lips and tries to remember the heat from Harry’s lips against his own. He walks over to the window and gazes out into the starry night, “I’ll leave my window open for you.” he whispers before walking back over to his bed and collapsing onto it.

 

Harry glances up from where his body is pressed against the side of Liam’s building and fights against every inner impulse he has because he _wants_ Liam so damn bad it’s making his chest ache.

 

He dreads going home, after what was said between himself and Zayn, it’s highly likely that Harry isn’t exactly his favorite person right now.

 

He’s home before he knows it, the sky is getting pink and sun rise is soon. As he opens the front door Zayn pulls him inside and quickly shuts the door behind him.

 

“I was fucking worried about you, it’s damn near sun up and –” Zayn shakes his head, “I’m just glad you’re home.”

 

“I’m sorry, about what happened earlier. I don’t really know what’s going on with me but I shouldn’t have gotten angry with you, you’re just looking out for me.”

 

“We should talk about that Haz, I might have some idea why this guy is screwing with your head.”

 

Harry follows in after Zayn and sitting stiffly he snarls, “What gives you the authority to tell me what’s happening in my life?”

 

“You seem to forget I’m older than you, I’ve see things Harry, Perrie too, we’ve – heard of things like this happening.”

 

“We don’t know all that much though.” Perrie cuts in as she steps into the room. “There’s only a handful or so of cases,” her eyes flash to Zayn, “and intensity of each different individual always seems to vary.”

 

“Intensity of what?”

 

He looks back in forth between the two of them but Perrie is looking at Zayn. Zayn glances at her, giving a deep sigh before speaking, “Before I found you – either of you, I used to live outside a town in north Highland in Scotland, Wick, and there was this girl, Marie, who wasn’t older than I when I was turned. She was beautiful but it was her scent that drove me absolutely mad. The first time I feed from her, I nearly killed her, my instincts took over and it took every ounce of self-control I had to not bleed her dry. I fed three more times that night just to get over the high she had caused. I swore to myself that I wouldn’t go back to her because I didn’t trust myself and I didn’t want to kill her.”

 

Zayn rubs at his temples before continuing, “I dreamt of her every night I stayed away, of her body, her blood, the feeling of her skin on mine. I couldn’t stay away no matter how much I wanted. So I returned to her ever third night, she would have recovered from my pervious feeding and would be strong enough for me to drink from without killing her by then. We kept up like this for months, she told me she loved me and looking back at it now I know I loved her as well. She said she wanted me to change her, to make her one of us but I couldn’t, the guilt of knowing that I’d have taken her soul lay too heavy on my conscious and I refused. 

 

“She told me to stay away after that, that she didn’t want me using her body anymore and I promised through my teeth I would.” Zayn swallows thickly as his thoughts flash inside his mind, “I tried, I tried so hard to stay away from her but I couldn’t and the night I snapped I –” he drops down in the chair behind him and rests his head in his hands, “It wasn’t me, I didn’t have my mind when I went to her that night. I was an animal deprived of one its most basic needs. I don’t remember much of what happened, when I did come back to, there was blood everywhere, my hands stained red and her body was draped over my lap. The first thing I thought of as I looked at her was how beautiful she was, all covered in red. I didn’t know what her death would do to me, didn’t know that now, it’s impossible for me to feel totally satisfied with the blood of another. I didn’t know that I would never care about anyone the way I cared about Marie.”

 

Harry glances up at Perrie, can see the sorrow swimming in her irises. He glances back at Zayn, he’s never looked so utterly defeated the way he does now. “I don’t really understand, like, what this all has to do with what’s been going on with me..?”

 

“Harry, what Marie was to Zayn, is what this man, Liam, is to you.”

 

“What? I don’t care about Liam.” _Liar._

 

“Yes you do.” Zayn grumbles, head still resting in his hands.

 

“No. Look, I’m sorry about what happened to you Zayn but fuck how long ago was this? You have Perrie now, is that good enough for you?”

 

“You don’t understand Harry!” Zayn shouts, head snapping up and his eyes are dark, clouded with anger. “You’re bound to this human whether you like it or not –”

 

“Bound? I’m not –”

 

“Bound may not be the right word,” Perrie cuts in, glancing between the heat in Zayn’s eyes to the look of rebellion in Harry’s. “But from what we know about this, Liam is suddenly a very important part of your life now Harry.”

 

“No!” Harry shouts, standing off the couch and throwing his hands up in agitation. “I don’t need him, he’s not important to me, I don’t want him and I’ll never see him again.” _Lies, lies, lies._

 

“You can’t stay away from him you know?” Zayn all but laughs, he’s always been one to enjoy Harry’s pain and suffering, comes with being the undead and all that.

 

“The fuck I can’t.” Harry growls, fangs appearing, eyes going a bit feral as he challenges Zayn’s words.

 

“You can’t, it’ll consume you soon enough, no one else will smell as good as he does, will taste as good as he does, you’ll _never_ be fully satisfied until you have him.”

 

“I’ve already had him, I don’t need to go back.” Harry turns on him, attempting to end this conversation but he’s known Zayn for 100 hundred years and he’s never been one to not have the last word in.

 

“You just wait Haz, I give you two days before you’re pulling your hair out trying to get back to him. You have two choices, turn him or kill him.”

 

Harry stops dead in his tracks. _Turn him?_ “I – what?” Harry looks over his shoulder and Zayn is standing now.

 

“You’re either going to turn him when you’re in control of yourself or you’re going to snap like I did and kill him. It’s your choice.”

 

Harry’s done with this conversation, he turns and heads up stairs. The sun is just peaking up over the horizon when he pulls his curtains shut and flops down onto his bed. He tries to sleep, and honestly it shouldn’t be that difficult because he is seriously exhausted. He’s downing in his thoughts though, Zayn’s words haunting him and every time he closes his eyes Liam as a vampire flashes behind his lids and he has to stop himself from moaning aloud at the thought.

 

Then there’s everything Zayn and Perrie said to him. He can’t – won’t be dependent on a human. _But you could change him_ a voice reasons in his head and it’s then Harry realizes he has absolutely no idea what changing entails. He was weak when Zayn changed him, barely conscious when the decision was finally made and he just remembers falling asleep a human and waking a vampire, with some intermittent pain thrown in.

 

He winds up tossing and turning the rest of the night and finally gives up on sleep at around 7:00 pm. It’s dark enough and he’s sick of being locked in his thoughts. He dresses quickly and jumps out his bedroom window, he acknowledges how childish his behavior is but he’s not mentally ready for another lecture from Zayn.

 

He doesn’t have a specific destination in mind so when he winds up outside Liam’s flat he curses his subconscious. He glances up and can’t stop himself from smirking when he sees Liam’s window open, much wider than it had been last night.

 

He glances down the street, there’s a few people lingering around but Harry’s quick and none of them even bat an eyelash as he jumps to the second story window. Liam’s lying on his bed, which Harry expected, he didn’t however, expect Liam would be laying there in only a low slung pair of jogging bottoms. He’s staring at the TV, still completely unaware of Harry’s presence, and Harry can feel his cock twitch in interest when Liam shifts on the bed and he can see his muscles working under Liam’s flesh.  

 

Harry slowly sits down on the sill, legs stretching out in front of him and he toes his worn in converse into the soft carpet. “Were you lying in bed half naked in hopes that I would come see you tonight and be seduced by it?” Harry asks and gives a devilish grin when Liam jumps, eyes huge as he looks over at Harry.

 

“Fuck! You scared the living daylights outta me, how long have you been there?” Liam asks as he moves so he’s sitting at the edge of his bed and facing Harry.

 

“Few minutes, you didn’t answer my question.”

 

Liam blushes, softer than usual and bites at his lip, which is only causing Harry’s dick to become even more interested in the situation. “It may have crossed my mind, I didn’t know if you’d show though…”

 

Harry pushes off the ledge and walks over to Liam, pushing his thighs apart as he steps between them. His eyes are sparkling green, a lustful glint in them and he smirks as he watches Liam’s pupils dilate. Liam’s hands work their way under Harry’s shirt and around his waist, pulling him in closer and whispering “Kiss me.”

 

Harry will go to the grave before revealing the effect that Liam’s words have on him and he ignores the way his chest tightens. He bends downward and pulls Liam’s chin up before pushing their lips together. It’s tentative at first, Liam being cautious but as soon as he feels Harry’s tongue against his bottom lip, his mouth is falling open and he’s pulling Harry down onto the bed and on top of him.

 

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” Liam whispers against his lips and Harry whines as Liam’s hips come up and rut against his own, it had absolutely nothing to do with Liam’s words.

 

_I can’t stop thinking about you either._

 

“Let’s get the rest of your kit off Liam.” And Harry ignores the desperate tone in his own voice.

 

Liam scrambles underneath him, pushing his bottoms off and Harry nearly swallows his tongue when he sees Liam isn’t wearing any pants. He lets his desire to touch Liam take over and as he wraps his fist around Liam’s length he looks up into his eyes, “You’ve got such a nice cock Liam, can’t stop thinking about it.”

 

Liam gasps, wetting his dry lips as he rocks up into the friction and Harry can feel himself throb. Liam’s fingernails scrap against Harry’s skin as he pulls his shirt up and Harry lets go of Liam’s prick for just a second to get his shirt off. The article of clothing is forgotten about on the floor and Harry starts kissing at Liam’s chest, working downwards and sucking one of his nipples into his mouth.

 

Liam keens high in his throat and his hips come off the mattress as he searches for any type of relief. Harry chuckles into Liam’s flesh but doesn’t let him suffer anymore. He leaves wet, open-mouthed kisses down his stomach and his mouth starts watering when he comes level with Liam’s dick.

 

He grabs hold of the base before licking a long stripe up the underside and collecting the tiny bit of wetness at the crown and _fuck_ everything about Liam tastes delicious. He glances up through his eyelashes and catches Liam’s gaze, he’s propped up on his elbows, chest heaving, and his whole upper body is flushed. Harry starts thinking again about how beautiful Liam is before he realizes what he’s thinking and focuses instead on working Liam’s cock into his mouth.

 

Liam whimpers from above him, lip caught firmly between his bottom teeth and Harry has to reach down to adjust himself because his dick is so hard now it’s starting to become very uncomfortable. He groans at the tiny bit of friction which in turn causes Liam’s hip to stutter at the vibrations.

 

Harry works on swirling his tongue around Liam’s tip and focuses on the noises Liam is drowning him in. His cock is aching between his legs, trapped in the tight denim of his jeans and he has to reach down and undue his fly just for some relief. He can’t stop though, once he’s started, his fingers are too close to his dick for his mind to focus on anything else and he deftly pushes the waistband of his underwear out of the way just to get his hand on his dick.

 

He’s got Liam almost all the way down his throat when he starts wanking himself and he can’t stop himself from moaning at the pleasure. His hand has never felt this good before.

 

“Harry –” Liam whines, head thrown back into the sheets and his fingers are scraping through Harry’s scalp which sends another wave of pleasure coursing over him. Liam tangles his fingers firmly into Harry’s curls and tugs roughly which in turn pushes Harry even closer to the edge. He glances up, meets those brown eyes brimming with lust and when Liam practically pleads, “Come up here.” Harry can’t even process saying no.

 

He climbs back up Liam’s body, pushing his lips against Liam’s and Liam moans into his mouth at the taste of himself on Harry’s tongue. Their cocks are brushing together now and neither of them can stop themselves from rocking into the feeling.

 

Harry whimpers slightly when Liam’s hand works in between them and takes hold of both their dicks. He’s never done something like this, it’s always been just sex but this – this strangely seems so much more intimate than anything Harry’s ever done before.

 

Liam noses into Harry’s curls, stretching his neck and exposing the flesh, “You can feed off me if you need.” Liam whispers and Harry hasn’t even noticed his fangs till then, there’s no throb, no desperate need to drink. The only thing he wants – needs right now is already happening.

 

He lengthens them none the less, raking them against Liam’s neck and relishing in the shiver that rocks through Liam. “I don’t need to love, this is – _fuck_ – this is enough.”

 

Liam’s grip is slick between them, they’re both leaking and the scent of Liam’s arousal is something he’s getting high off of. His lips attach to Liam’s neck, sucking and biting (with his human teeth) to leave behind a bruise and then Liam’s hips are faltering, his movements going a bit frantic, his grip on the both of them tightening and then he’s spilling warm wetness between them, moaning out Harry’s name as the pleasure crashes over him.

 

Somehow, Liam manages not lose all focus and winds up tugging harder at Harry’s prick, working him faster and when the smell of Liam’s semen hits his nose, he’s coming, spilling across Liam’s fist and streaking up both of their chests, moaning out long and low. He shakes as Liam continues to pull on his cock, working out every ounce of his orgasm and only when Harry collapses into his side does he finally let go.

 

Harry stops thinking for minute, stops overanalyzing everything that’s going on and finally does something that can only be described as desire. He cuddles into Liam’s side, arm slung over Liam’s waist and he pulls him so he’s up against his chest. He buries his head in the crock of Liam’s neck, breathes in deep, and savors the sweet smell that is just Liam. Liam tips his head towards Harry and softly brings his fingers up to Harry’s chin, signaling Harry to pull away and they let their lips brush. They’re both still trying to catch their breath but right now, Harry’s happy, there’s no nagging feeling in the pit of stomach, no voice in the back of his mind and he lets himself smile into the kiss. Liam in turn, smiles as well before wrapping his arms around Harry’s torso and burying his face in Harry’s now unruly curls.

 

Harry’s pants and jeans are around his thighs but he can’ be bothered with them right now and he starts to drift off, the sleep he didn’t get last night is creeping up on him and he’s seconds away from knocking out when Liam speaks.

 

“You know,” Liam starts, trails his fingers along the curve of Harry’s spine. Harry hums at the feeling, letting Liam know he’s listening, “with the way things happened with Louis, I was kind of prepared to be stuck in my misery for quite some time. Then you came along Harry, you almost feel like you’re someone out of my dreams and I didn’t think I’d be able to bring myself to care about someone again so quickly. I know it’s a bit soon – really soon actually but you haven’t left my mind since we met and I – I like you Harry, you’re under my skin.”

 

That contentment that Harry was happily floating in just mere moments ago leaves and he’s left with an icy feeling of uncertainty and fear. That voice is back, screaming at him to tell Liam _Yes, I feel the same way, I want you so bad._ But Harry can’t – won’t. His eyes are huge emerald saucers as he starts to untangle himself from Liam’s grasp and he ignores how suddenly cold he feels. Liam’s saying something, asking him what’s wrong and he – he’s apologizing and he can hear the thickness in Liam’s voice and the pain that’s in his chest because of causes him to stumble as he reaches for his shirt. He turns to Liam quickly but the only words that slip out are “I… I can’t. I need – I need to go.”  He’s out the window then, without a backwards glance, running until his legs give out.

 

+

 

Zayn’s fingers drum on the dining room table as he glances up the stairs for the n’teenth time. He promised himself he wouldn’t talk to Harry until Harry was ready, but it’s been hours and Harry has yet to make an appearance. “What the fuck could he possibly be doing up there? This is ridiculous.” Zayn grumbles.

 

Perrie sighs from over his shoulder and comes over to kiss his cheek, “Are you sure he’s even still up there?”

 

No.

 

Zayn had purposely stopped himself from listening because he’s trying to give Harry space but he didn’t think about that. “He’d – he’d let me know before he left the house.” Perrie doesn’t look persuaded and he sounds unbelievable to his own ears.

 

He pushes away from the table so fast the chair tips over onto it’s back. “Harry!” Zayn shouts, he waits a heartbeat before stomping up the stairs and banging on the door just twice before forcing it open. Empty. “Son of bitch.” He says under his breath before he’s racing down the stairs again. “I’m going to find him.” Perrie merely nods, letting him give her the quickest peck on the lips before he’s out the door and into the night.

 

There’s always been this thing with Harry, Zayn doesn’t really know how to explain it. Maybe it’s because he’s the one who changed Harry, maybe it’s because they’ve known each other for more than a century, either way, Zayn always has these gut feelings about him and not once have they ever let him down.

 

He doesn’t know where he’s going, letting his instinct guide him and he’s thankful it’s still early enough in the night that he has some time to toy with before the sun rises. He’s close to the ocean, he can hear the waves off in the distance and it’s then that he picks up Harry’s scent, it’s fresh and only causes Zayn to run faster.

 

He comes to the edge of a cliff when he sees Harry, he’s sitting on a rock, shoulders hunched and he’s staring out over the sea. “Harry?” Zayn asks cautiously. Harry doesn’t react, keeps staring forward and the only inkling that he’s actually still alive is the movement of his eyelids.

 

“Do you think I’d die if I jumped off this cliff? It’s pretty high, jagged rocks at the bottom, y’think it’d get the job done?”

 

“No.” Zayn answers immediately.

 

Harry glances over at him and Zayn’s never seen Harry’s eyes so lifeless. “How do you know?” his voice is even more monotone than usual and Zayn doesn’t really have to guess to figure out what this is all about.

 

“I’ve tried, after I killed Marie, I tried just about everything,” the _except sunlight_ goes unspoken. Harry glances back to the ocean.

 

“I didn’t kill him.”

 

Zayn already knows this.

 

“I don’t think I could if I wanted to.”

 

“Yeah you could because it wouldn’t be _you_ that would kill him, you wouldn’t have your mind.”

 

Harry shakes his head but doesn’t say anything, a heated silence falls over them and Zayn sits down next to Harry, stares ahead and waits for whatever Harry has to say.

 

“I don’t think I can do this.” Harry says after a while. “I just _can’t_.”

 

“Do you want him?”

 

Harry doesn’t even bother lying this time, it’s no use when it’s Zayn he’s talking to. “So badly it hurts.”

 

“What doesn’t make it hurt anymore?”

 

Harry snorts, “Being with him.”

 

“Think you just solved your own problem there Haz.”

 

“I won’t kill him.” Harry looks over at Zayn again, eyes burning with fierce determination now.

 

“Then turn him.”

 

Harry growls and bares his fangs at Zayn, “No.”

 

Zayn groans with frustration, “What do you want me to tell you Harry? You kill him or you turn him. You can’t stay away, no matter how much you think you can. And if you do try and fight this pull you’re going to snap into something else, your animalistic instincts are going to take over and you’re going to bleed him dry. Is that what you want? You care about him, fuck you might even be in love with him already! I can’t help you, you have to make this decision on your own and you _only_ have two choices.”

 

“No, no _no_. I will stay away, I’ll prove to you I can, I don’t need him and this is for the best, for both of us, if I just disappear from his life.”

 

Harry’s gone before Zayn can argue with him and he has no choice but to follow.

 

When they do finally wind up back at the house, it’s nearly dawn and Perrie as all the drapes pulled close as Zayn locks the door behind them. He didn’t get the chance to feed and, as far as he knows, Harry didn’t either.

 

Without a word, Harry grabs five blood bags before heading upstairs and shutting his door behind him. Perrie’s giving him questioning looks but right know all he wants is to drink. She waits patiently as he finishes a second bag before raising her eyebrows, a queue for him to start talking.

 

“He’s so fucking difficult.” Is all that comes out at first, “He knows what happened to me, and yet he thinks he can fight this. He says he can’t kill him and that he won’t change him, I don’t know what he plans on doing, locking himself up his room for the rest of forever?” Zayn merely groans again before dropping his head into his hands. “I feel helpless. Harry’s young and reckless and he doesn’t understand the consequences. He’s still a child Perrie and I’m out of explanations, out of patience. I’m tired.”

 

“Have you ever thought maybe you need to take this into your own hands? Maybe Harry isn’t strong enough to handle this and he needs your help.”

 

“I had to deal with this by myself, why should I help him when he won’t _listen_ to me!?”

 

“Because he needs you, and just because you didn’t have anyone doesn’t mean Harry should have to make your same mistakes, because you love him.”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes in disbelief. He may care for Harry, love him even but it’s something that doesn’t need to be said or heard, it’s meant to be behind closed doors.

 

“Think about how much more sex we could have because Harry would be having more sex. He needs someone Zayn and I’ll strangle you if you let this slip through his fingers.”

 

“Fine! But what do you expect me to do? I’ve already told you that Harry has decided he’s just not going to deal with it.”

 

“Then deal with it for him.”

 

Zayn gives her a curious look and she lets out an exasperated sigh, “You’re so thick sometimes, change Liam yourself.”

 

Oh. _Oh._ Well he definitely hadn’t thought of that. Why hadn’t _he_ thought of that?

 

“Okay, but I’ll give Harry a few days, if he’s still set in his ways by then, I will.” Zayn’s already thinking he might not be prepared for what he signed up for.

 

In the morning Harry comes down and is in a stupidly good mood, Zayn simply glares at him. He continues the rest of the day in this mood and by the time he’s finally heading to bed Zayn’s been planning on kicking him in the dick just to see him scowl.

 

The next day, however, is a complete one eighty of the pervious.

 

“Not so chipper this morning Haz? What’s got your knickers in twist?”

 

“Fuck off.” Is Harry’s response and also happens to be the only words he says all day. He’s drained almost all the blood bags in the fridge and Zayn’s cursing him to high heaven because that means he has to break into the hospital again and although it’s really no tough feat, contrary to the belief, he does have some morals.

 

He does it anyway because it’s such a security to have blood in such an easy grasp.

 

The third day Harry’s getting testy, snapping over things that normally don’t bother him and the looks Perrie is sending him may quite possibly be terrifying him.

 

“Fine!” he defeats, “I’ll go talk to the stupid human.” Perrie gives him an annoyingly endearing smile and kisses his cheek. Harry’s locked himself in his room again and Zayn doesn’t even bother telling him he’s going into town.

 

It’s only once Zayn actually gets to town that he realizes he has no idea who he’s looking for, or where to even begin. “Shit.” He mumbles under his breath as he walks down a quiet street in town. There’s a man in a few yards ahead of him, shoulders hunched, hands stuffed deep in his pockets and he’s walking quickly. It’s only when Zayn takes a deep breath in that he realizes this man smells so strongly of Harry that for a split second Zayn thinks it is actually Harry.

 

That’s it – it’s him, it has to be – “Liam?” he questions and the figure in front of him stops short before glancing over his shoulder.

 

“Do I know you?” Liam asks, turning to face Zayn head on.

 

“Uh no – not really, I know you though – or of you I guess I should say. Do you have someplace we could talk in private?”

 

Liam’s eyebrows rise, “I don’t even know you.”

 

“Right sorry, Zayn.” He says extending his hand as he walks toward Liam. Liam takes his hand cautiously before pulling back, “I have to talk to you about Harry.”

 

Something clicks in Liam’s features and his eyes grow wide with understanding, “Are you – I mean, are you… like him?”

 

_A vampire? The undead? A giant walking bat?_

Zayn smiles, his fangs poking into his bottom lip, sure to catch Liam’s eye, “Yes.”

 

Liam’s eyes widen and for a moment he looks torn between running for cover and shouting to the high heavens for help, “Okay, um yeah – just this way.” He says before leading Zayn down another street and to the front door of his apartment. He’s nervous, Zayn can sense it and his hands shake slightly as he slides the key in the lock. When they step inside the smell of Harry is almost overwhelming and Zayn has to ask.

 

“When was the last time you saw Harry?”

 

Liam doesn’t even hesitate, “Three nights ago.” He flicks on the entryway light and leads Zayn into the kitchen.

 

“His scent is all over the place, on you even.” He realizes he doesn’t exactly have time to contemplate the reason, “Right, why I’m here – what happened the last time you saw him?”

 

Liam blushes, “I may have spilled my heart, I scared him away and I feel like an idiot but I have no way to contact him and I –”he plops down onto one of the stools by his kitchen island. “I’m an idiot.”

 

“You do know he feels the same way? He’s just a giant wanker and running from his feelings?”

 

Liam looks hopeful for a spilt second before shaking his head, “He doesn’t want me.”

 

“Yes he does. There’s this… thing going on between the two of you. It’s something that happens in our world from time to time, it’s extremely rare and honestly I’m not sure anyone really knows what it all entails but Harry’s being pulled to you as you are to him. He’s fighting it now because he doesn’t want to kill you but he also won’t change you and –”

 

“Change me?” Liam squeaks. “You can – that’s something that – oh.”

 

Zayn doesn’t try to decipher what Liam’s trying to say. “Anyway, he won’t, he’s scared and he needs a good kick in the balls for acting the way he has but I’m here to ask you something. Do you want to be with Harry?”

 

“But he doesn’t –”

 

“No, not what he wants, I know what he wants. Liam what do you want?”

 

Liam licks his lips before swallowing hard. He looks up at Zayn before glancing back down at his interlocked hands, twiddling his fingers. “I want Harry.”

 

“Would you be willing to give up everything to be with him? This life, your beating heart, your job, your family, for him?”

 

Memories flash before Liam’s eyes, his boss calling him worthless, Louis leaving him for Niall, his parents and siblings disowning him when he came out to them. His whole life, he’s never been good enough for anyone. “Are you sure Harry wants –”

 

“He’s in love with you, he cares about you, he can’t stop thinking about you, being away from you is driving him absolutely insane.” Zayn knows exactly how Harry feels, that itch that you can’t scratch, that voice that won’t be silenced until you’re with them.

 

The emotion in Zayn’s voice is what convinces Liam.

 

“Yes, I’d give up everything to be with him.”

 

“Right now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Come on then.” Zayn says as he grabs at Liam’s wrist and starts pulling him upstairs. 

“Where – what are we doing?”

 

“I’m going to turn you, we need the bed.”

 

Uncertainty runs cold through Liam’s veins when he realizes he has no idea what turning into a vampire includes. He stumbles as Zayn pushes open his bedroom door and signals for him to lie down. Liam catches the way Zayn’s nose scrunches up and watches as he walks over the window, pulling it open wider and letting the chilly October air come in.

 

“What’s it smell like in here?” And Liam’s wondering if he’ll be able to smell it when he wakes up in a new life.

 

“Sex, Harry, what I’m assuming is you. Something I could have definitely gone the rest of my undead years without smelling.”

 

Liam blushes again and he realizes then, in that moment, that he’ll never do that again. He feels relief that he can anticipate what’s coming, he can now savor these last human moments, as ordinary Liam Payne. “So – uh how exactly does this happen?”

 

Zayn comes back over and sits next to Liam on the bed. He puts his hand against his shoulder and pushes him down onto his back, “It’ll be easier on you if you’re lying down. All you have to do is drink my blood.”

 

Well, that seems easy enough.

 

“Then you wait for the pain.”

 

Of course.

 

“Is it – is it horrible?”

 

“Second worst pain in my life.” Liam’s not sure he wants to know what the first is. Zayn’s going to make sure he doesn’t. “I’ll have to leave you for a bit when it’s over because of all the blood you’ll be draining me of. You’ll flicker in out of consciousness, the pain will recede than come back tenfold.  I’ll be here with you as much as I can and in twelve hours your heart will beat for the final time.”

 

Zayn fixes Liam with a penetrating stare, trying to gauge his reaction and his mouth curves upwards when he can only find determination in those open brown hues. “You really want this huh?”

 

“I really want Harry.”

 

“Course, ready then?” Zayn asks, bringing his wrist up to his mouth. Liam nods, eyes still wide as he watches Zayn’s fangs pierce his skin and the blood begins to ooze out. He quickly brings his wrist to Liam’s lips and Liam wraps his fingers around Zayn’s wrist to hold it in place as he begins to suck the liquid down.

 

Zayn winces slightly, there’s a sharp burn at the start but as more and more blood leaves his body it turns into a dull ache. Liam looks determined at first, coughing just slightly before returning to Zayn’s wrist. Slowly though, the desire starts to etch itself on Liam’s face, he’s no longer doing this to turn, he’s doing this because he can’t stop. The thirst for blood is the first thing, the second, and Zayn can feel the start of them, are the fangs, they’re almost impossible to retract for the first week, the need to feed too strong. 

 

Zayn’s weak now, still stronger than any human, but weak for a vampire. Liam’s eyes are fluttering now, the fangs a constant pressure on his wrist and he can hear Liam’s heartbeat stuttering. Liam’s mouth goes slack suddenly, releasing Zayn’s wrist and he licks over it quickly to heal the wound. He doesn’t have time to check on how Liam’s handling, he needs blood and he needs it now.

 

He knows he won’t be able to stop tonight, that no matter who he chooses, they’ll be dead before he’s able to pull away. So he picks a man he’s happened to run into a few times, a nasty old bugger, he’s poor and begs for money because he’s too damn lazy to look for a job. He’ll swear at you if you give him nothing and scowl when what you give him isn’t up to his standards.

 

It’s quick work and when the old man’s heart stops Zayn is back to his normal strength and no longer having to beat down the exhaustion that was plaguing his body. He returns to Liam, watches as his body shakes then stops quickly, as if he’s going through a rapid case of seizures. Zayn can do nothing for Liam now, can’t help the pain that makes Liam cry out, can’t cool him down because the heat is coming from the inside, burning through his veins and replacing his DNA with hybrid genetics. All he can do now is wait… and pull the curtains closed.

 

+

 

Harry’s never gone through this much blood this fast and he still doesn’t feel satisfied. He’s agitated, on edge over every little thing, he can’t focus on anything for than a few minutes before his mind reverts to Liam – everything Liam. He’s horny too, constantly and he’s close to ripping his hair out just get back to him. He wants and he craves and he’s picked up the habit of biting into his arm to stop himself because he’s going to stay away.

 

He’s happy about one thing though, the whole day passes and neither Zayn nor Perrie come and talk to him. He can do this, he’s stronger than Zayn, he’s not going to snap.

 

He drifts into a restless slumber, Liam’s face haunting his dreams.

 

It’s half past three when things start to change, he’s thirst, desire to feed off Liam is starting to diminish. He still wants him but only to kiss and hold and sleep with. He rolls onto his back, eyes wind and mind racing as he waits because the thirst is going to come back, it has to… it doesn’t. He waits a total of three hours and then suddenly, it disappears all together. His fangs retract, body relaxing into the mattress and Harry doesn’t understand what’s going on but he’s not going to complain.

 

+

 

Liam’s waking now, his entire body dull with pain but as consciousness hits him, he feels like everything is now clear, sharp and overwhelming. Zayn is watching patiently from across the room and as Liam slowly gets up, his lips turn into something that could have been a soft smile. Liam’s lips curve and the fangs that are digging into his skin make him jolt.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Liam extends his hands in front of him, studies the skin. That scar he had on his right wrist from childhood stupidity isn’t there anymore, his right knuckles have cleared up as well, all the scars and blemishes have disappeared. “Fantastic.” He whispers, still studying his body.

 

“Thirsty?” Zayn asks and Liam can hear the humorous tone.

 

“Very.”

 

Zayn walks over and hands him a blood bag. Liam drains it quickly and Zayn supplies another. “We have more at home, figure I’ll wait and let Harry teach you to hunt.”

 

Liam stops feeding abruptly, “I want to see him.”

 

Zayn smiles, “Course, finish the bag and I’ll take you to him.”

 

They would have turned up at the house quicker but Liam’s absolutely amazed by everything all of a sudden, “It’s like seeing after being blind my whole life.” And Zayn gets it, he’s remember his newborn years. He actually results in reminding Liam why they’re heading home that catches his attention. “Harry” he breathes when they get closer Liam starts mumbling, “I can smell him, god he smells good. Fuck, is this what he feels towards me? This unnerving pull to be close.”

 

Zayn laughs, “He’s been driving me nuts with all his pining, now you know what he feels towards you, comes with the bond. Perrie and I’ll leave, let you two have the house to yourselves for a while, just don’t bring the house down.” Liam gives him a bewildered look, “Yes, the two of you having sex could easily bring the house down if you’re too rough.”

 

When they both enter the house, Zayn excuses himself, grabbing Perrie and leaving with a sing-songing “be back soon! Have fun!” and with that, the house is quiet.

 

He’s nervous now and slowly ascends the stairs. He breathes in, can smell Harry, can hear him breathing on the other side of this door and as he goes to open it it’s pulled back. Harry stands there, eyes wide, “Liam?” he questions. Liam thought Harry was beautiful before but now, seeing him through clearer eyes it’s like staring at a God, Harry’s perfect.

 

Harry’s hand reaches forward tentatively, touching Liam’s chest through his shirt and he presses the flat of his palm over Liam’s left pectoral and listens because he can’t believe, he’s got to be dreaming.

 

It happens so quickly that Harry’s brain has trouble keeping up, one second he’s standing outside his bedroom, hand pressed flat to Liam’s chest and the next he’s pushed into his mattress, Liam’s firm weight on top of him and lips locking him into a searing kiss.

 

Harry’s hands scramble for purchase against Liam’s chest and then Liam’s lips are on his neck, fangs scraping against his neck and suddenly all the blood in his body is on a direct course straight to his dick. “ _Fuck_ Liam. I’m sorry – for how I reacted, I shouldn’t have left you and –“ he cuts out into a whine because Liam’s palming his cock through his pants.

 

“No Harry it’s fine.”

 

“No! It’s – I was an arse, I handled this pull to you like shit and I’m sorry and _fuck_.”

 

“Well how about you spend the rest of our years making it up to me. You can start by letting me fuck you.”

 

 _Yes!_ the voice in his mind hisses and for once, Harry doesn’t try to strangle it, _“Yes!”_

 

It’s frantic and messy and Harry’s vision blacks out when he comes, hand tight around his cock, Liam buried deep inside him. Liam follows shortly after, moaning out Harry’s name and filling him up with warm wetness.

 

The lay together for hours after, trading soft kisses and lingering touches and Harry feels like an idiot for fighting all of this. He apologizes over and over and Liam just kisses him until he shuts up. Harry tells Liam he loves him because it’s true and Liam smiles at him, full mouth, eyes crinkling and Harry doesn’t miss the sun anymore. 


End file.
